Mystic Fire
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: Roy Mustang has a reputation when it comes to women,this reputation works against him when it comes to the woman he wants most. Riza Hawkeye is tired of always being Roy's second choice when his date dumps him last minute. This is about to change.RoyxRiza


**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**A/N:** This is my first RoyxRiza fic so I have no idea how good it is. A good frind of mine is a huge fan of this pairing and really wanted me to write something about them... so here it is! Hopefully it turned out somewhat decent, please review and let me know what you think. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or Roy & Riza...yes this makes me quite sad, but honestly... it is better this way...

* * *

**Mystic Fire**

"You wanted to see me sir?" Hawkeye asked as she stepped into Mustang's office.

_Well, here goes nothing…_ Mustang thought to himself as he looked up from the stack of paperwork that he was pretending to be working on.

"Yes, I did." He said smiling at her. "Do you have any plans for this evening?" He asked innocently.

"No sir…" Hawkeye replied, fearing where this was leading to.

"Well then, how about I take you out to dinner tonight?" Hawkeye sighed. He would do this every so often, and no matter how many times she told him no, he would still ask again. It's not really that she would mind going to dinner with him, but she refused to be just another one of Roy Mustang's many conquests.

"Let me guess sir, you have dinner reservations that cannot be canceled and the girl you were supposed to go with suddenly dumped you this morning…" Many times, this was the case.

"No, though if you say yes now, then I'll go and make those reservations…"

"And just how many others have you asked before me…sir?" She really was tired of always being his second choice; another reason she always declined. Why should this time be any different from all the others?

"Just you, and if you say no, then I won't ask anyone else." She certainly didn't expect that answer. She regarded him carefully. Could he be serious this time? "Come on, won't you say yes just this once?" He asked charmingly. Before she could reply, she heard a faint sound at the door. Quickly she unlatched the holster of her gun and withdrew it. She aimed it towards the door and fired a single bullet. A couple of shouts sounded from behind the door as she went to pull it open. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falmon all crumpled to the floor.

"DON'T ANY OF YOU HAVE WORK TO DO?" She asked angrily. They all looked up at her, to the gun in her hand, and then to the fresh bullet hole in the door. They all then scrambled to their feet and ran off shouting their apologies as they went. When they were gone, Hawkeye closed the door and turned back to regard her superior.

"Did you have to shoot the door? That means more paperwork…" Mustang said with dismay as he glanced down to the already seemingly never-ending pile on his desk.

"It wouldn't pile up so much if you would actually do it when I give it to you, sir." Mustang sighed.

"Anyway, about dinner…?" He looked up and saw that the gun was now pointing toward him.

"You have one chance Roy Mustang… but if I hear any boasting comments about this to anyone, or if you so much as hint that I wear a mini-skirt…!" The rest she would leave to his imagination. Mustang smiled nervously.

"I understand… I'll pick you up at seven."

Hawkeye turned to leave and continue on with the days work, but before she reached the door she turned back to face Mustang.

"I'll see you at seven then sir… don't be late!"

_One chance, huh? Well, that's better than nothing, but still…_

If he only had one chance, and he knew that she meant it literally when she said that, then he was definitely going to have to be careful. He couldn't treat her like all the other girls he went out with. She was different…special. He had made sure to pick a nice restaurant that he definitely would not normally go to on a first date. Then next step was to find something to give her tonight…

_But what…?_

Usually he would just get some flowers, so that was out… So what should he get? He had spent the rest of the day thinking about it and still he had come up with nothing.

_She doesn't really wear any jewelry… except earrings… maybe I should get her some earrings?_

Deciding that was perhaps the best course of action, on his way home he stopped by a local jewelry store. He looked around the store for a few minutes, but nothing seemed to be what he was looking for. Everything seemed to be either too flashy which she would definitely not like, or too mundane and give off the impression that he was not really serious.

_There has to be something that she would like…_ He thought frustrated. After several more minutes when he was certain he had looked at everything in the store at least a hundred times, he turned to leave. As he was almost out the door, something in a small display cabinet to his left caught his eye. It was a pair of earrings with just a simple stone in them set in gold; not too big but still a decent size. The stone inside was what really drew him in; he had never seen anything like it before. Around the edges, it was a deep purple and then it gradually turned black and then in the very center it was a dark brilliant green. The whole jewel sparkled brightly as the sun from the window hit it and bounced off of the different colors just adding to the overall effect. It was simply mesmerizing. He quickly got the attention of one of the store clerks, curious to find out what such a mysteriously beautiful stone was called.

"Excuse me; I was wondering… what kind of stone is that?" He asked pointing to the earrings. The clerk looked over to the stone in question.

"Oh, that one, it has a few different names, but the most common one around here is Mystic Fire Topaz."

"Mystic Fire…" He looked back to the stone once more and smiled. "I'll take them."

Riza Hawkeye glanced nervously at the clock as she finished getting ready. She had no idea why, but for some reason, she felt anxious.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_ She thought to herself. They shared a rather rocky past, so there was a bond between them, neither one of them could deny that, but there were other factors too. They worked together for one thing, so if they got involved and things went badly, they would still have to work together, plus they had a pact of sorts with each other. She still had a job to do and make sure that he became Fuhrer. How was she supposed to do that if something were to go wrong between them? With her left hand, she reached behind her and ran her hand across the scar that was there on her back; the scar caused by Roy Mustang's flames. If something ever were to happen that would cause them to separate, she knew it would hurt far more than those flames had.

_Maybe I should just call this off…_

A knock on the door startled her back to the present and she quickly went to open it. There stood Roy Mustang himself wearing a nice suit and his classic charming smile. She moved to let him in.

Mustang looked at Hawkeye and was astounded by how beautiful she looked. She had her hair down which he always loved, and she wore a beautiful dark purple dress that came to just above the knees.

_Well, it's not a mini-skirt, but it certainly works…_ He thought to himself.

"You look exceptionally beautiful tonight." He said as she smiled at him.

"Well, thank you, sir." She replied as she went to pick up her purse from the small table by the door.

"Come now, Riza, we aren't at work right now…there's no need to call me 'sir'." She turned back towards him.

"Is that an order, sir?" She asked playfully and Mustang laughed. Mustang couldn't help but notice with the dress that she was wearing, the scar and remnants of the tattoo were visible on the back of her neck and shoulders. He felt a pang of guilt as he looked at the painful scar he had caused and knew that it would never go away. She saw his expression change and smiled sadly. "Don't look so upset, it's not your fault… You just did what I asked, nothing more."

Although that may have been true, she wouldn't have been driven to ask for such a horrible thing to be done if he hadn't killed so many people with the flame alchemy that she had entrusted to him what seemed to be so long ago now.

Then remembering the present he had for her, he pulled out a box and looked at it trying to think of how he should tell her what he really wanted to say.

"I wanted to get you something special, to show you that this means more to me than just another date with a beautiful woman… You're a hard woman to please, lieutenant…" He smiled. "I know that flowers and such things mean very little to you and they just wither and die anyway, so…" Hawkeye stared at him as he spoke, noting the sincerity in his voice. He handed her the small, black velvet box. She looked down at it, and then back up at him silently asking if it was ok for her to open it. He nodded, but still she was uncertain. She longed to know what was inside; what it was that Roy had gotten just for her, but if she were to accept this then that would officially escalate their relationship beyond that of their current working relationship, and even friendship. She made her decision and, going against her better judgment, opened the box. Inside she saw the dazzling pair of earrings. They shimmered brightly as she looked down at them, captivated by the exotic stone. She looked back up at Mustang.

"It's a type of topaz; it's called Mystic Fire." Mustang said as he carefully tried to read her expression to see if she liked them or not.

"They're beautiful..."

"I know that you've probably come to hate fire, after seeing the amount of damage it causes from your father's work… from me… so, I wanted to show you a fire that's beautiful, one that won't hurt you." Hawkeye's heart raced as she felt what seemed like a hundred different emotions fill her at once. Somewhere inside her, a part of her cursed Roy Mustang for having to show up tonight and saying everything just right, just perfect… if things had been awkward between them tonight, or he did something stupid, then they could have gone back to their normal lives tomorrow like nothing happened… but now… Now she realized that things could never be "normal" between them again. Although she knew it before, at least she did in the back of her mind, she realized now that she loved him.

"I love them, thank you." She said softly, unsure what else she should say. She turned to the mirror hanging up on the wall and removed the plain gold earrings that she was currently wearing and replaced them with the new ones. They sparkled and shined, the purple of her dress enhancing the purple shades that seemed to swirl within the stone. "How do they look?" She asked turning back to face him.

"Wonderful…" They each took a step closer and peered into each other's eyes. Hawkeye leaned her head up and their lips met for the first time. When they broke the kiss, Mustang noticed a faint blush staining Hawkeye's cheeks a pale pink. He smiled and thought that it was a nice change from her usual stern look; however he knew better than to voice this thought. "Well, I guess we should be leaving if we intend to make it in time for dinner."

"Yes, I suppose we should." She said back with a smile, looking away slightly trying to hide her face. She followed Mustang as he opened the door and walked out.

_Maybe I was worrying for nothing…_ Hawkeye thought as she reached up and gently touched the carefully picked out earrings. _Mystic Fire… I believe that is now my favorite stone…_ Glancing up at Mustang she smiled brightly.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. Not much I know, but please review and let me know what your opinions are. Thank you! ^_^

-Zelas


End file.
